


Airport meeting

by Tomuron1996



Category: The Romantics (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomuron1996/pseuds/Tomuron1996





	

Airport meeting

 

It was midle of july and not very much was happening. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping   
and for everybody it meant that that day is going to be absolutely stress free.  
Not for him though. He was sitting in an airport coffee shop and was sipping on an expensive  
tea that didn't to seem to be worth it's price as he fliped through that days news papers and watched people around him and trying not to look so stressed. There was a lot on his mind, mainly becouse he waited for this day for two years and as many times that he thought that day through, every possible conversation or even what to say first, he couldn't get himself to calm down and just act like himself although he tried his best not to show that internal conflict in between his nerves and his heart. 

As calm and colected as he might looked there was raging battle inside him full of nervousnes, anxiety, excitement and hopefullness. 

Before he came to the airport he made sure that he looked presentable.  
Nice haircut, new, well fitting two piece black suit that he got the other day from his local tailor and a good smelling cologne.

But now, he looked anything but presentable. His hair became quitte a mess becouse he kept running his fingers through it as he was sweating and becoming more and more nervous. He hung his suit jacket on the seat rest and took the last sip from his tea.

He bend forward in the chair and layed his face into his palms and released a big, nervous exhale when the voice coming from the speaker announced that the flight A156 is going to be another hour late. When he heard that, it was almost too much for him, he even considered leaving and never coming back but he dismissed that cowardly idea as soon as it emerged in his head.   
,,Come on man! You can do this just a little while longer.'' He said to himself.

As the time went by and he kept looking at his watch just to see that he literally looked at them one minute ago. He stood up and started to nervously pace around the entire airport. At that point he didn't care if he seemed nervous or anxious he just wanted that waiting to be finally over.

After another few paces he returned to sit in his chair and ordered chamomile tea, which his mom always gave him to calm him down whenever he needed to. Just as the one before this one tasted slightly better but still pretty awefull. Not at all how his mom made it, but what to be expected from an airport tea. Even though it tasted not that good the remotly simillar taste did the trick and calmed him down just a little bit. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it. The small bright screen imidietly reminded him why he was waiting there. 

Those beutifull eyes, charming smile and body hotter than the surface of the sun.  
He almost forgot that he set up her photo as a wallpaper on his phone the other day. But it seemed like the only thing he absolutely forgot was why he unlocked his phone as he froze for a few moments and just stared at her photo. When he finally gathered his thoughts back together he relized, as he took a peak on his watch again, that he was looking at her photo for ten minutes, and that, her flight is about to arrive. 

 

His nervousnes shot through the sky imidietly when the he heard the voice from the speaker again.

,, The flight A156 just arrived, The following flights will be la...'' 

He didn't heard anything but ,, the flight A156 just arrived''.

,,Oh my god, that's her, she's finally here... Alright, get it together man''. He said to himself a little bit louder that he inteded becouse he noticed people from around the coffee shop looking at him. But he didn't care.  
How could he, she was finally here!

He stood up, put on his suit jacket and smoothed out his hair to look atleast somewhat good for her.  
He walked to the check out gate where she was supposted to meet him and his phone buzzed.  
He reached down into his pocket, unlocked the screen and opened the messege that was reading  
,, I'm finally here sweetheart, Im wearing black T-shirt and jeans, I'm telling you just so you can find me easier :). ''

,,Oh, i could find you even with my eyes closed''. He hummed to himself and smiled then locked his phone again and sliped it back inside his pocket again.

It didn't took too long to see the coridor that led to the gate he was standing at, to start filling up with people getting out of the plane. He tried to keep a calm expresion but the sweat drop running down from his temple onto his cheek gave more than obviously away how he was nervous.

,, Yeah, you're doing friking great man, all that time of you preparing for this moment and yet you're nervous like never before''. He said to himself and his manly pride was little bit hurt becouse he thought that he won't be this nervous.

His mouth opened and eyes started to water a little bit.   
Like she wrote him, she was wearing black T-shirt and jeans. She was so stunningly beutifull that he didn't even cared about her messy hair or bags under her eyes from the fourteen hour flight. He just stood there, completely frozen, watching her as she looked for him.   
It was kind of funny and cute to him that he saw her and she didn't saw him becouse she was so much shorter than him. So when he finally managed to move he waved at her to let her know where he was. Aparently she only saw his arm moving above the heads of the crowd she was in since she wasn't really sure if it's him.

He would go to her through the gate but the security wouldn't let him do it so he just stood there, hoping that her bags weren't too heavy.

When she finally reached the check out gate where he was standing and saw him, she started to smile uncontrolably and a furious blush showed on her beutifull cheeks. When she was finally standing in front of him it struck her how much taller he is than her. Clearly she saw that he was as nervous as her but still he looked so damn well to her that she had to resist an urge not to tear that suit off of him right where he stood. As she looked up into his dark green eyes which were the same color as hers she imidietly knew that he was fighting not to take her where she stood as well and it made her giggle a little.

 

 

When he finally snaped out of his thoughts and admiring he bend down a little before grabing her hips and picking her up to give her the biggest hug he could possibly do. It felt so amazingly right to him. To finally feel her warmth on him and to smell her amazing parfume it made his knees a little week so he put her down before his legs would start to wobble and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and looked her into the eyes. Those stunning eyes that he couldn't get enough of and started to close the distance in between their lips and felt the world around them fade away.

When their lips finally met it was like an electric shock shot right through his spine and the world around them has completely dissapeared and he felt that the kiss sent more than few shivers down her spine. They both waited so long for this exact moment. And finally, it was here.

He felt her lips part, so he did the same and imidietly felt her tongue slide across his.  
It was almost undescribable. And he knew that it felt the same for her as she released a small almost breathless moan into his mouth which made his stomach hurt from how full it was of butterflies.

When their lips parted from each other he saw her blushing and it almost melted his heart down into his feet. 

,,I'm so happy that you're finnaly here'' he said to her while still cupping her cheeks and smiling like an idiot.

He then picked up her bags and gave her a small peck on her cheek and started to head their way   
to his car.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach when he stoped few times on the way just to hug her and give her another long and passionate kiss that made her legs weak every time he did just that.

Once they finally get to the car on the parking lot behind the airport he put her bags into the trunk of his car. But he didn't get behind the wheel right away, no. He needed some more fuel for his heart so he picked her up and sat her on, just now closed, trunk. She didn't knew what he was up to but didn't question it since she clearly enjoyed it as much as he did. But still she was slightly suprised when he kissed her again. But the suprise wasn't from the kiss, it was becouse of it's passion that startled her a little but she melted quickly into his lips and responded with the same amount os passion and deepened the kiss.  
He slid his right hand down from her waist onto her right butt cheek and grasped it firmly, that small gasp coming from her was a like a catalyst for him so he slid his left arm down as well so now both of his hands were cupping that amazing rear of hers. He didn't wanted it to stop but realized that it would be inapropiate to continue since she just arrived and was very obviously tired. So, as unwilling as he was, he was the one who broke the kiss and pulled himself away watching her.   
Her eyes still closed and lips slightly parted and wanting more. He waited a few heart beats for her eyes to open before leaning close to her but this time for a nice and sweet hug.

,, I've been waiting for this moment since i've first saw you.'' He said to her softly.

A small yet sweet smile rose on her face.

,, Me too, and it feels absolutely amazing for it to finally be true, the waiting was killing me''

He released almost breathless lough laced with happines and kissed her softly on the forehead.

,,Come on, lets get going sweetie, we got a long way to get home'' 

She giggled a little and then jumped down from the trunk and get inside of the car only to find a huge buquet of red roses on the passanger seat with a note that said.

,,Each rose represents a century that I will be here for you, you will always have a special place in my heart''

She started to cry a little and put the buquet to her face so she could take a a nice and long inhale to smell them and release an exhale that was mixed with tears.   
She looked at him and found his eyes gazing at her and noticed that he was blushing a little.  
He never made any girl this happy just by giving her flowers and it made his heart skip a few beats.

She was utterly perfect to him. For the first time in his and hers life they both felt really wanted and loved.  
But neither of them had said it yet. They both knew it, but none of them had said it yet.  
Not becouse they were afraid but becouse they both knew that after such a long wait it would be best for it to be said at the comfort of their new home.

But they were okay with that. Neither of them wanted to rush it so they just sat in the car while he was driving them home and talked about how they're both happy to finally be together and how much she's looking forward to be home. 

After two hours of driving they finally arrived. He steped out of the car to pick up the bags from the trunk and headed to the main entrance of a grey and white building with multiple door bells for each flat that wa in that building.  
He set down the bag and reached for keys into his pocket and unlocked the door and held it open for her as she walked in trying her best to walk like a royal lady.

,,Thank you slave, i shall give you reward once we are upstairs'' She joked.

,,I'm your slave for my whole life, M'lady'' he replied dead serious.

She froze right behind the door treshold and turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

,,Slave for your whole life?'' She asked as if she didn't heard what he just said.

He didn't responded, he just steped closer to her, cupped her cheeks and kissed her with all the love he could find in himself. And at that point he knew that she now belongs to him and he belongs to her.

 

,, Yes, for my whole life, i don't ever want anyone else, you're the reason i want to be a better person and be the best i can be for you'' He said softly as he pulled himself away and looked into her teary eyes full of hope and excitement.

,,I love you so much!'' She said and bursted into a happy lough and huged him again.

And they both knew that this is just begining of everything in the life they were about to spend together. Side by side and hand in hand. And they both looked forward to it with hope and happiness. Since they both knew that no matter what they will always have each others back.  
He would never hurt her and neither would she. They both just knew it.

And this is what love is all about. 

Trust, friendship and just knowing that there is somebody for who you are the most amazing, beutifull and perfect person in the world.

That is the definition of love as seen by them both.  
They just had to figure it out for themselfs.

 

Written by: Tomuron1996 (aka Rotten memories)  
Inspired by a girl who lives so far away and yet so close to me.  
You know who you are.

 

THE END


End file.
